


Happiness is like mercury

by sinceresapphire



Series: Daisy and Jemma Take the City [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: A new coffee shop brings someone new into Daisy's life; someone who might just be someone she didn't know she needed.





	Happiness is like mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from this quote: "Happiness is like mercury. Hard to hold, and when we drop it, it shatters into a million pieces. Maybe the bravest of all are those who have the courage to reach for it again." - Mary Higgins Clark, Kitchen Privileges, A Memoir
> 
> dwyn5002 prompted: Daisy x Piper- coffee shop au

The first time Daisy goes to the B Squad café, as its affectionately known by everyone in the know, she’s with her best friend, Jemma…who she believes has ulterior motives beyond have a day out together, regardless of what Jemma says.

 

Her first impression is that it is definitely not Starbucks, which she appreciates.

 

If the coffee is any good, this might just be her place.

 

The women order their drinks at the counter – Earl Grey tea for Jemma and a Mocha Latte for Daisy.

 

Jemma spots an open table along the wall with a great view of the baristas, so she leads the way over as she ignores the table by the window Daisy had been eyeing.

 

“You can’t tell me that you don’t have any other reasons for coming here besides spending time with me, Jem,” Daisy comments while looking at her friend with her arms crossed.

 

Jemma opens her mouth to speak when her attention is caught by the new barista working on at the counter.

 

Following her best friend’s gaze, Daisy smirks at the sight of the tall blonde woman who looks familiar.

 

She returns her attention to Jemma.

 

“As I was saying……”

 

Jemma huffs but knows it’s no use arguing.

 

“That’s Bobbi and she was in my biochem class. We worked on a project and studied together a lot last term and she talked about this place a lot. I thought…you’d like the aesthetics and coffee.”

 

Lowering her eyes, Jemma tries to hide her blush.

 

Daisy wants to laugh but she’s a better friend than that.

 

Mostly.

 

She’ll tease Jemma later when they’re back in the privacy of their apartment.

 

“You know, if you wanted to see your crush, you should have just said so.”

 

Another voice speaks up before Jemma could say a word.

 

“Who’s got a crush?”

 

Both women look up and see its Bobbi carrying both of their drinks.

 

Jemma’s eyes widen and she tries to tell Daisy not to say anything, without using words.

 

Since she is her best friend, Daisy takes pity on Jemma.

 

“We’re talking about one of our friends who’s being pretty stubborn about not acknowledging that she has a crush though all of the classic symptoms are there,” explains Daisy as she keeps her expression neutral.

 

Bobbi nods.

 

“Gotcha. I think we all know a person like that from time to time. Now, here’s the tea for Jemma and the mocha for Daisy. Enjoy ladies.”

 

“Thank you, Bobbi,” replies Jemma.

 

Daisy nods as she sips her coffee.

 

They’re half way through their drinks when Daisy’s bladder decides to make its presence known.

 

“I’ll be right back, Jem.”

 

Jemma nods before returning to her conversation with Bobbi.

 

The restrooms were located in the back of the coffeeshop.

 

As she approaches the short hallway they’re at, she runs into a shorter woman carrying several mugs which were thankfully empty.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the woman exclaims once she’s sure she won’t drop anything.

 

Daisy offers her sympathetic smile.

 

“Hey, no worries. It was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. I’m just glad the mugs were empty.”

 

The two women laugh at that.

 

“I’m sorry for running into you.”

 

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine.”

 

“It’s a deal.”

 

The two women share one more smile before going their separate ways.

 

As Daisy walks into the restroom, she doesn’t understand why she feels giddy all of a sudden and unable to stop smiling.

 

The next time Daisy makes it to the coffee shop is a couple weeks after her first visit with Jemma.

 

She uses the excuse of a coffee run to get out of their dorm room as Jemma being stressed over midterms isn’t something someone suffers through lightly.

 

The walk over to the coffee shop relaxed Daisy.

 

When she enters, she notices it is fairly busy which makes her happy because B Squad Café deserves it.

 

Daisy gets in line and smiles when she catches sight of the barista she ran into last time then spots Bobbi working the cash register.

 

A smirk appears on her lips.

 

Who said she couldn’t play matchmaker a little bit?

 

Besides, Jemma’s her best friend and deserves someone great so all she needs to do is check out to see if Bobbi is worthy of Jemma.

 

As the line slowly inches forward, she pulls out her phone to check email.

 

Eventually, she reaches the front of the line.

 

“Hey, Daisy. Right?” asks Bobbi.

 

Daisy nods her head.

 

“Yup, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

 

They hear someone else laugh a little at her comment and turn their heads to look.

 

It’s the woman from the other visit.

 

Bobbi shakes her head at the barista.

 

“Honestly, Piper. You’re easily amused,” she states.

 

“Hey, I will take all the good-natured laughs I can get,” pipes up Daisy, drawing their attention back to her.

 

At that moment, Daisy sees her face register with the woman called Piper.

 

“Hey, it’s good to see you again without bumping into each other.”

 

Daisy nods.

 

“Though, I wouldn’t mind bumping into you again.”

 

Bobbi looks between them, taking the slight blushes on both faces.

 

“I take it you’ve met before.”

 

“In a manner of speaking. The last time I was here with Jemma, I was on my way to the restroom when we literally bumped into each other,” Daisy explains as Piper nods along.

 

Turning her attention back to Piper.

 

“Though, I didn’t manage to catch your name.”

 

Spotting the look of mischievousness on her best friend’s face, Piper quickly responds.

 

“Piper. You can call me Piper as I’m not a huge fan of my first name.”

 

“Fair enough. I’m Daisy though I haven’t always gone by this name. It’s a long story.”

 

Piper grins.

 

“Pleasure to meet you properly, Daisy.”

 

“Same here.”

 

Bobbi smirks at them, picking up on the mutual attraction.

 

“So, Daisy, can I get something started for you?”

 

“Yeah, that would be great. I’m picking up two drinks to go before Jemma sends out a search party because we’re supposed to be studying for midterms.”

 

At the mention of Jemma, Bobbi’s smile grew slightly which was Daisy’s intention.

 

Piper returns to checking on the customers as Daisy orders then waits for the drinks.

 

Once she has them in hand, she catches Piper’s gaze and winks at her, causing Piper to grin back at her before leaving.

 

The third time Daisy makes it to the coffee shop, the time between visits is shorter than between the first and second trips.

 

However, this time is different.

 

She wants coffee like usual, however, more than that is the fact she wants to see Piper.

 

If only Jemma saw her, she’d point out the hypocrisy as Daisy teased her about wanting to go to the coffee shop to see Bobbi, which is why Jemma doesn’t know she’s here.

 

Daisy knows Bobbi isn’t working so it won’t get back to Jemma that way.

 

Plus, she is relieved the taller woman finally asked her best friend out.

 

 Entering the coffee shop, Daisy can’t help feeling giddy.

 

It’s a strange feeling as she hasn’t felt this way since her relationship with Trip ended.

 

As much as she does miss him, she’s happy he’s happy over in Europe for his semester abroad.

 

She shakes her head because there’s no need to go down that path.

 

“Daisy! Hey, it’s great to see you again.”

 

Piper’s voice brings her out of her thoughts for good.

 

“Hey Piper. How’s my favorite barista?”

 

Piper grins as she leans against the counter.

 

“Pretty good now that my favorite customer has paid me a little visit.”

 

Glancing around, Daisy notices there aren’t many people there which makes sense because it’s the middle of the day which means she could spend some time talking with Piper.

 

“So, what can I get for you?” Piper asks.

 

“A mocha latte, please,” she answers.

 

Daisy pays for her drink then steps to the side so she’s not in the way of other customers.

 

As she watches Piper make her drink, Daisy can’t help admiring her focus to making the perfect drink as she bites her lip.

 

It’s very distracting.

 

Once her drink is done, Daisy watches Piper make another drink then tell one of the other baristas she’s taking a break.

 

“Come on, there’s a table free over in the corner.”

 

Daisy grabs her mug before following Piper over to the table in question.

 

They sit down opposite each other.

 

“So tell me a little about yourself, Daisy.”

 

Daisy considers the request for a few moments.

 

“I live on campus with Jemma, which has been great as we’ve been roommates since our freshman year. I’m currently studying computer science with a concentration in programming. I’m an only child who grew up in the system until I was reunited with my biological parents several years ago.”

 

At the look on Piper’s face, Daisy shrugs.

 

“It’s a long story involving the name, and I’m not kidding, Mary Sue Poots.”

 

Piper does her best to not laugh but she can’t.

 

Her laugh brings a bright smile to Daisy’s face because she finds it cute even at her expense.

 

“So that’s what you meant when you said haven’t always gone by Daisy,” Piper comments.

 

“You remember and you’re right,” replies Daisy.

 

They both take a sip of their drinks.

 

“What about you, Miss Piper?”

 

“I’m taking a year off of school because I was getting too stressed out and need a breather. It was actually Bobbi who convinced me to do that instead of letting myself burn out. I have a couple siblings who live on the west coast with our parents where we grew up. I never quite felt like a California girl. New York City is much more my speed.”

 

Daisy smiles as she listens to Piper talk.

 

“I lived out in LA for a while and it’s a fun city though not as fun as New York.”

 

“I don’t go back that often but I like to hitting up LA when I do.”

 

Finding that common ground, they share their favorite stories of being in LA causing laughter to break out fairly often and causing the few customers and other baristas look their way.

 

Suddenly, Daisy’s phone goes off with the tone she has set for Jemma’s texts.

 

She smirks at Piper.

 

“So, I wonder how Jemma and Bobbi’s date went.”

 

Before Piper says anything, her phone goes off as well.

 

“Something tells me it went really well,” replies Piper.

 

They take the moment to look at their respective text messages.

 

“Yeah, gotta say Jem is definitely in a good mood because of the date. What about Bobbi?”

 

“Bobbi’s the same way. If she wasn’t my best friend, it would be ridiculously sappy.”

 

“The things we put up for our best friends.”

 

“Amen to that.”

 

They tap their mugs together and take a sip.

 

Looking at the clock, Piper sighs as she realizes that she needs to get back to work.

 

Daisy smiles sympathetically at her.

 

“I should probably be getting going anyways. I have a paper to finish for Mr. Coulson’s class.”

 

They take their final sips of their drinks.'

 

“Though, I’ll take another one of these to go.”

 

Piper nods her head.

 

“I’ll get right on that for you.”

 

They head up to the counter and Piper takes Daisy’s empty mug from her.

 

Daisy orders and pays for her second cup of coffee, this time to go then waits for Piper to make it.

 

Several minutes later, her drink is ready.

 

“I’ll see you around, Piper. I’ll probably be back soon for the coffee and company.”

 

Piper winks at her.

 

“See you, Daisy.”

 

As Daisy picks up her coffee cup, she notices that there’s something written on it besides her name.

 

It is a series of numbers – ten digits to be precise.

 

She grins to herself because she knows that Piper gave her, her number before she could ask for it.

 

Something tells her there much more to Piper than meets the eye and Daisy looks forward to finding out what.

 

A thought occurs to her.

 

Maybe, she should get Jemma a nice gift because if she didn’t bring her to the coffee shop in the first place then she probably wouldn’t have met Piper.

 

But first, she needs to ask Piper out on a date.

 

Daisy puts the number in her phone but waits to text her because she doesn’t want to seem too eager.

 

Five hours pass then she gives in because she doesn’t want to miss her chance.

 

Staring at herself in the mirror, Daisy wonders if she’ll need surgery to remove the grin on her face that blossomed once Piper said yes to a date.


End file.
